the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Akina Kira
'Approval:' 6/27/16 6 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' "Like a Leaf in the wind, just drifting by, finding a place to land." Akina doesn't have a nindo. She doesn't believe in limiting yourself by a set of words. She is Incredibly lazy and undisciplined, hates being a shinobi and doesn't wear her metal plate most of the time. Very cynical of life. She has tendencies of obsession with people she falls in love with, tied to her family-less past. She rarely has the passion to being a shinobi but deep inside the will to protect her village is strong, Akina knows this, just doesn't want to admit it as to not give away that she actually does care about some things. Simply put, she knows when and how to be serious, but just doesn't do so often. Her appearance is that of a scrawny child, she quickly adapted to modern day trends and doesn't stand out that much. She has long purple hair, very untidy and wild, down to her thighs. Her facial features are closely related to those of an unruly teenager. She is very short, clocking in at just below five foot five Her eyes are purple, matching her hair. She has a black jumper with the Uchiha insignia rubbed off slightly, you can still see a faint outline, but nothing more. The arms of the jacket are ripped to reveal her arms going down into brown gloves. She wears tight trousers, with bandages in specific places, covering the scars from Orochimaru's tortures. What does she love? She loves playing her flute, her mother gave her a flute before she was shunned from her clan house. She likes reading and sleeping the most out of any other hobbies, just a general lazy disposure. She also enjoys drawing, although she can only use a pencil to draw. She HATES being called small and young. 'Stats' Total: 59 Strength: 6 Speed: 14 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 13 Endurance: 9 CP:70 Banked: 0 ' Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 6 Banked feats: 0 Sharingan: Sharingan: Attack Prediction - '''The user uses the sharingan in order to predict the enemy's next attack. Adds +2 to strength and Speed (5 CP) Lightning Release: '''Lightning Release: White Lightning - White Lightning is refined lightning formed in a user's hand, then shot out. The lightning forms into the shape of a dragon, and flies toward the destination the user chooses, based on where they point, like a guided missle. (10 CP) Lightning Release: False Darkness - 'The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from their hand which pierces the enemy, its destructive power is great enough to pierce even rock. (20 CP) Other / Misc: '''One Handed Jutsu '- This allows the user to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables them to use a sword in one hand and a use the other to attack with jutsu. '''SP increase - +5 SP SP increase '''- +5 SP '''Equipment *(3) 1 Chakra Pill *(4) 1 Sword *(2) Set of Shuriken *1 Single use Fuma Shuriken *1 Single Use Smoke Bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 14500 * Ryo left: 11000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 31' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: 0 6/20/16 The girl with two hundred eyes - 4QP 2000ryo D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' '''Other / RP: 7 A Hungry Wanderer Appears A Hungry Wanderer Appears - 3QP 1500ryo At the ramen shop, Akina was waiting for Anda and Midori At the ramen shop, Akina was waiting for Anda and Midori - 3QP 1500ryo 05/16/16 Open training session for konoha - 2QP 1000ryo 06/02/16 skirmish the demon snake twins awaken heroes unite! - 2QP 1000ryo 1 Raffle Ticket 06/18/16 To The Leaf! - 2QP 1000ryo 06/23/16 At the tea shop. - 5QP 2500ryo 06/26/16 A Quiet Evening - 1QP 500ryo 06/27/16 Tousen and his new set of chairs - 7QP 3500ryo 07/03/16 Summon to the Hokage's Officeo - 2QP 1000ryo 'History and Story' Akina is a bastard child of the once-respected Kira clan and Uchiha clan. Born at around the same time as the Konoha 11, she was ostracized and left to die in the wild. Everything is still in clear vision. Being kicked out of the Uchiha compound into the streets of Konoha, escaping outside of the land of fire to the Kira clan, seeking acceptance, yet just being told that she wasn't wanted. All clear visions, haunting Akina every night. A certain man, Orochimaru, took her in. She was going to serve as an experiment later in Orochimaru's life, he tortured her and forced the sharingan to awaken inside her through visions of her being shunned from either clan houses. He then locked her up and froze her at the age of 13, preventing her from aging so that his he could use her as an experiment later on. She lost consciousness from that period up until the present day. The visions of what happened exactly are still blurry in her head, two shadowy figures breaking the glass in her chamber, cutting off life support. Taking her outside, they gave her a care package, vision still blurry. She took the change of clothes and some food. She started wandering around the forests of the land of fire until a patrol squad from Konoha found her and took her into the village. From then on she started being accepted around the village, the Hokage gave her a home and a space in the academy, even though she started the academy late, thanks to her Uchiha genes and early sharingan awakening, she passed in under a year, being labelled as a prodigy. She then focused her time into training and becoming strong in order to take revenge on Orochimaru, even though he is an unknown. She doesn't have a plan in life, she just wants to be as strong as possible, and if she ever becomes the head of a clan, she would make sure that everyone feels accepted, no one shunned, whatever the case. Over her time spent in the present day village, she began spending a lot more time in the past (or her present day). She was reading books about the fourth great war, about people like Madara Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, marvelling at their immense power. Although Itachi was a terrorist, Akina saw another side to him. When she was still in those days she remembered Itachi, she remembered how nice of a guy he was. His extreme mastery of the sharingan paired with mastery of the fire release made for a kage level shinobi. He became her idol. She strived to have his power level. Akina's mother gave her a flute before she dissappeared. She decided to learn how to play one as a memory of her mother. Since then, it became a habit to play it while waiting for someone, in her room etc. Category:Character